


Little Wishes

by mothra_leo



Category: Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothra_leo/pseuds/mothra_leo
Summary: A moment with a currently-vacationing(?) djinn (he might be stuck, but he's not telling) and his human partner. Fluff smut?
Relationships: Nathaniel Demerest/Human, The Djinn/Human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Little Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syllfael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllfael/gifts).



He's arching back against the pillow, hips and thighs working and tensing in concert with your hands as you work his cock, and he's _lost_. He's flushed and panting and unfocused-his face is always handsome, but you're especially enjoying the way he looks when he isn't laser-focused on his current prey. He's just utterly overwhelmed.

You knew he'd love it.

“I don't- you- lit-aah-” He makes a valiant effort at words, but that subsides again into mindless breathy moans and then an even less composed, higher-pitched sound as he trembles and sputters liquid heat over your hands. It lasts longer than usual for him, and he takes a while coming down. You get to watch as he drifts and twitches and catches his breath.

Then he eyes you with something approaching his usual sharpness, and for a moment you're worried. But he grins; deviously, yes, but fondly.

“I'm supposed to be the one who can play humans like a fiddle,” he says. “But that was... very pleasant, lover.” He's still breathing audibly. Idly, he reaches down and traces a bit of the come with his fingertip, almost inspecting it. It's not like this is his real body, after all. It's a little hot to watch him do it.

Then he seems to come to a conclusion. “Come here and let me hold you. Shan't let you have all the power here.”

He barely waits for an answer, and pulls you into his arms, lifting you onto his lap with little visible effort. He's still messy, and so are you, but that doesn't appear to be an issue for him.

He purrs, the sound close by your ear and the vibration all over your back. “That's better. Be a good pet now.”

“You seemed to like me calling the shots a minute ago,” you rejoin, half-turned to see his expression. He blinks, and then he frowns in something so near to a pout that you almost giggle at him.

“Be that as it may,” he tries.

“Nu-uh. You liked it. You want more like that.” You press, grinning. You laugh as he sighs and visibly resigns himself to a display of something other than dominance.

“Perhaps.” is all he says. You snuggle back against him and things settle into a sort of comfortable cuddle.

Maybe next time you'll see if those horn tendrils of his help you tease more out of him.


End file.
